Love of Black and Red
by GottaLoveLife2001
Summary: (I suck at summaries) Hinata is a Jashinist and readto find out what happenes...I know I'm not giving much info, but give it a try... HidaHina DeiIno ItaSaku TobiTen (Tobi x Tenten)
1. Akatsuki's plan

**_I love these parings! I hope you love this story!_**

* * *

The Akatsuki had a plan to kidnap the four best ninjas from Konoha. Today was the day that the plan would be put in action. Every Akatsuki member was involved in this plan, so every one of them had to go to Konoha.

They arrived at Konoha and were surprised to see all four ninjas at the Hidden Leaf gates. The pink haired one looked irritated, the blonde one sharpening her weapons, the brown haired one meditating and the indigo haired one cutting her hand. Hinata looks up, "Fucking great! I was just starting a ritual!" She said angry as she made a symbol and layed in it. Hidan looked at her, not realizing it was a symbol of a Jashinist, "The fuck are you doing?! Hurry up!" He said wanting to go back to the base and do _his _ritual. Hinata looked at him, "Don't mess up my ritual you fucking silver haired bitch!" she looked at Ino, "Ino toss a sword!" hinata was trying to quickly finish the ritual. Ino sighed and toss a thick sword to Hinata.

Hidan was getting really annoyed. _Come down, don't kill her..._ he thought to himself, then looked at her and watched as she stabbed herself. It hit him like tasting one of his victims blood, she was immortal, a Jashinist; like him! "What kind of ritual are you doing?" Hidan asked watching her, he usually used his scythe, not a sword. She simpley looked at him with a blank face, "Pre-ritual..." He understood now; when a pre-ritual was done you had to kill one person, as a sacrifice to Jashin-sama. "who you gonna kill?" Hinata looked at him confused, like he knew about the rituals, then she saw his necklace, "An innocent of course."

* * *

**_Sorry it's so damn short I'll make the next one a lot longer! I promise!_**


	2. The Akatsuki base

**Sorry I took so long don't kill me!**

* * *

Hidan chuckled as she said 'an innocent'. He looked at her and smiled to himself. Tobi was excited as always and saw the meditating ninja. _So pretty..._ was all he could think. Tobi went over to the meditating ninja and said, "Hi, I'm Tobi and Tobi's a good boy!" really loud, which made her eyes open in a flash. Tenten looked at the guy that basically yelled at her, "Uh hi? I'm Tenten." she looked at the guy, in her eyes she saw the perfect guy; acts like a kid, is sweet and is serious maybe sometimes. Tenten stood up and looked around for her weapon scrolls, then her eyes traveled to Ino..."Ino! Give me back my scrolls!" she yelled making everyone look at her. Ino laughed nervously, "I didn't take them?" she looked at Tenten who was full of rage. "You-" she looked at Tobi, "-Just give'em back!" Ino ran and Tenten chased her. Ino ran around Hinata when she was doing her 'pre-ritual' ,but Tenten wasn't able to dodge the symbol Hinata was laying in and erased some of the symbol. Hinata got up, at that both girls stopped running, "That;s the third fucking ritual you fuck-tards ruined this week!" she yelled so loud Tsunade could have heard her in the Rain village. Hinata took the sword out and walked past the Akatsuki. "We might as well leave" Sakura said looking at the village.

Itachi looked at the pink haired girl ever so once-and-a-while, of course so she wouldn't notice him eyeing her. Tenten spoke up since it was so silent on the way to the Akatsuki base, "Sakura, it's Hinata." Sakura shot her head backwards looking at Tenten, "what?" Tenten just looked at her. "She's going to-" before she could finish her sentence they heard a scream and Hidan smirked knowing it was the scream of an innocent. "Shit!" Ino said looking at Both, Sakura and Tenten. They all headed towards the area they heard the scream and soon found Hinata next to a body in a Jashin symbol and chanting waords. She finished her ritual and looked at Ino and Tenten, "Thanks to you two fucking geniuses, my ritual took fucking forever!" she got up and went to Pein. "So orange-top we going or what?" Hidan chuckled as Hinata finished asking Pein. "Why is it Jashinist are so fucking; well like Hidan?" Pein asked Hinata. Hinata looked up, "It depends on how your life was before you died and went to Jashin-sama." she said going back to her friends and as a response to Pein.

* * *

They finally reached the base and both Hinata and Hidan said, "Why the hell did it take that long?" they both looked at each other. Konan rolled her eyes, "Will you stop complaining?" and with that everyone went into the base. Hidan flopped down on the couch and Hinata followed him into the living room. Hidan raised his eyebrown, "What the fuck do you want?" all she did as a response was look at the wall. Hidan looked at her and where she was looking, then back to her. She smirked in an evil way, "I'll talk to you fucking later, right now I have something to do..." and Hinata left the room just like that leaving Hidan with a curious felling. Being Hidan and having his curious feeling he had to follow her.

* * *

**OMG I HATE SCHOOL! I'll make the next one extra long just for you fans out there! Sorry it's not as long as I hoped it would be, but I have 1 word for that, ****_SCHOOL. _**


End file.
